Same Time, Different Events
by Oni Rinku
Summary: This is a new game plus story where nothing is the same. Yu leaves Inaba only to find out he must go back. Read and find out more!


So I haven't updated anything in quite some time and I apologize. My computer died and I was left with nothing to work with. I might go back to my other stories but for now, please enjoy this.

* * *

One year ago I moved to Inaba to live with my uncle while my parents went to conduct business in America. Over this year I formed bonds with several precious people, solved a murder case and I even helped save the world.

My first bond is with Nanako Dojima. Even though she's my uncle's daughter, I see her as my little sister and I would do anything for her. Even though she's young she is a very mature seven years old, already knowing how to do laundry and she can even make breakfast.

Then there's my Uncle Ryotaro Dojima who's been a better father to me than my own dad. He welcomed me into his home even though he hardly knew me. Thing's were rough at first but we worked it out and now I wish I could call him dad…but that might be weird considering he's my mother's brother.

Up next is Yosuke. At first he was the annoying guy that wouldn't leave you alone, even if his heart were in the right place. He later became one of my closest friends after everything we've been through and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything.

Chie is unique as her sense of justice rivals my own, and that's saying something. I can admit now that I had a hell of a crush on her when we first met however, it went away and she became one of my closest friends.

Yukiko is always fun to talk to even though she was extremely shy when we first met. After hanging out with her for some time I fell in 'love' with her. It was the type of love that we teenagers have that we think we couldn't live life without one another. We tried dating for a few months but every time we would go out nothing felt right between us. Even after it all we decided to remain friends and wound up having a sibling-like relationship, with us poking fun at each other to the annoyance of everyone else while laughing hysterically as we do so.

And when I first met Kanji, he came off as a slightly nervous thug; but I know differently now. He's a shy young man with a heart of gold that loves to make 'cute' things however; he's insecure about what others think about him. Kind of like I used to be before I moved to Inaba.

Naoto is one of the most interesting people I've ever met. She wanted to be taken seriously as a detective, so she dressed as a boy not only to fool the world but also herself. I still chuckle when I think of the looks on everyone's faces when they found out the truth, especially Kanji. Also, ever sense I met her; she's become the voice of reason within my head.

Next is Teddy who is one of the most naïve and childish people I've ever met, but I can't blame him though as he's not of this world. From him starting out as a hollow bear mascot shadow to a full-fledged human being, he's a pretty funny guy.

And finally we have Rise-chan. When we first met she thought I was a stalker, even though I was just returning her phone. She's an ex-idol who moved to Inaba to get out of the spotlight for an indefinite amount of time. After hanging out with her for sometime, we ran into her old manager who tried to force her back to being an idol. In a desperate attempt to send him away, she lied to him and told him that she and I were to be getting married after she finished school and that she moved here to be close to me and I agreed with her. Fortunately he believed us. Unfortunately, one of her fans overheard and sold the information to the media for a large amount of money and we were forced to keep up the charade.

Then she was kidnapped.

I don't know when my feelings for her changed but all I remember after finding out is Chie holding me back from running into the TV recklessly. It was there in the TV world that we found her with her shadow. When we found it, it was mocking her that I would never love her back, that she was a fool for thinking that I could ever love a 'fake' person like her and that as soon as the media attention died down I would want nothing to do with her.

I saw her look at me with tears running down her face shaking her head back and forth telling me not to listen to it, that it wasn't her and that we couldn't trust it. Needless to say, we ended up fighting her shadow and won.

After we had won however, I walked over to her and gathered her in my arms and proposed right there. I can remember everyone gasping in shock when I asked and Rise looked at me for a moment and shouted, "Yes!" as loud as she could, then she kissed me. I can remember Yukiko giving us a sad smile before everyone rushed over and enveloping us in a massive group hug.

Afterward, we solved the case and for the rest of my time in Inaba we relaxed. Nanako and I are as close as ever with her still calling me Big Bro. Uncle Dojima is finally taking some vacation time to be with Nanako and I as much as he can. Yosuke and Chie flirt a lot even though they both deny liking each other. Yukiko is learning to take over the inn from her family while spending time with her 'older brother,' even though I sometimes catch her staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking. Kanji is working in his family's textile shop while creating one-of-a-kind plushies that he sells via commission online. Naoto is hanging out with Kanji at his shop most days and I'm pretty sure that they'll start to date soon while Teddy is still working at Junes, all the while learning what it means to be human.

As for Rise and I, we're doing the normal dating thing, I think. At least, if running away from the paparazzi most of the times we leave Inaba count as normal. In all seriousness though, we're talking about our wedding plans. I'm getting married! I can't wait.

But now it's the day that I leave Inaba and go back to the city and live life with my workaholic parents, leaving everyone I care about behind. Now don't get me wrong, I love my parents to death, but my father is constantly working just so that I can have a college fund and my mother works a lot to pay our bills. Even when we do see each other we almost never have anything to say, it gets kind of lonely at times.

I know that I'll be seeing everyone again pretty soon during Golden Week, but I wish that I could stay with my family here in Inaba.

I lean over and give Nanako a hug, letting her know that I'm only a phone call away. After I give almost everyone their farewells, I wrap Rise tightly in my arms never wanting to let go.

"Hey," I whisper in her ear, "before you know it, a year will pass by and I'll be moving back to go to the local college, and then after you graduate we'll be getting married."

I can feel her tears soak my shirt and I can feel her quaking. "I know, and I can't wait for either to happen." She murmurs back.

Suddenly I hear the train speakers call for everyone to board. Kissing Rise gently on the lips, I let her go and board the train crying silently. After I give everyone a final farewell, the doors to the train close and I pull out of the station slowly.

I make my way to my train compartment and settle myself in for what surely be a long train ride. Feeling emotionally tired, I sit down on the bench and lean my head back. As I start to fall to sleep, I utter what will become both a blessing and a curse. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

As I sleep, I dream.

I'm in a building with classic Greek architecture and there's a white light pooling in from every crevice. I look around on the inside of the building when I see one of the most beautiful women I've ever noticed sitting in an ornate stone chair lined with pillows. She smiles at me sweetly while motioning to a chair across from her and I feel almost compelled as I walk over and sit, the sweet smile never leaving her face.

"Yu Narukami," she says softly as I sit, "you've made quite the wish just now. It is within my power to grant this wish however, should I do there will be consequences." Her eyes show concern as she talks. "I cannot tell you what they are unfortunately, but I can tell you this; if you wish for it then you will never be alone again, this I SWEAR to you."

And here I am, think that this is all just a dream so I give her my heartfelt reply.

"If it is truly within your power then please, grant me this wish. I want to stay with my family. I want to stay with Rise."

Here my vision begins to fade to white as she talks to me.

"Never forget the bonds you share Yu Narukami, they're still there buried deep. Good Luck."

As I start to come to, I can hear a rhythmic beeping noise. I try to move when pain shoot through my body causing me to groan. I hear voices call out in alarm as I try to open my eyes, only to see giant blobs of what I guess are people. I shut my eyes as the light becomes too much to bear, still trying to figure out where I am.

"He's waking up!"

That's Uncle Dojima's voice!

"Yu," he whispers, "can you hear me? I-It's your uncle Dojima, I'm here for you nephew, don't forget that ok? L-listen, w-what I have to say is going to be hard for you to take in but…" He trails off and I hear him cry. I manage to finally open my eyes to see tears running down his face.

"Uncle-" I try to say only to start coughing so hard that it feels as if my lungs are on fire.

My uncle looks at me with alarm and grabs my hand as the coughing fit subsides. I smile at him sheepishly as I glance around the room. Odd, I can't see my parents here anywhere, and where is Nanako-chan? I lightly tug on his hand, causing him to lean close.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" I whisper growing alarmed when a dark look crosses his face. He wipes the tears from his face, adopting an expressionless mask that I've seen on him before when he's on the job.

"I-I don't know how to say this Yu but," he breaks off, struggling to find the right words to say, "three day's ago, your home was broken into. While you were all asleep, this creep had worked his way inside and was robbing you. He must have made a noise because your father, Souji, woke up and tried to scare him off but ended up getting shot."

My eyes widen as tears come to my eyes and I quietly urge him to continue.

"I assume that both you and your mother woke up due to the gunshot. It looks like your mother screamed when she saw your father on the floor, directing the killer to shoot her in surprise only to be tackled by you." His hand tightens around mine, I can feel his anger as he shakes but manages to calm himself down. "Yu, do you remember what happened after you woke up?"

"No." I say shaking my head a little.

"Damn," he replies, "the asshole got away. From what the local police can tell, you came out of your room and saw your mother get shot then charged at the guy. They don't know much about the struggle itself but you did manage to make him bleed which is good, that means that we can try to run a background check on his blood. It seems he managed to hit you pretty hard on the head and knocked you out. Heck it put you in a three day coma and here we are."

My eyes widen in shock. I don't even remember getting off the train let alone being able to see my parents one last time. Rage builds up inside me, even though they weren't always there for me, they always made time to hang out if at all possible. Why did they have to die?

"Why?" I yell out loud, crying hard.

Uncle Dojima sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Listen Yu, I know that your parents were going on a trip in a week and you were going to stay with me in Inaba, but after everything that's been going on you'll be living with me until you finish high school."

'What? They just went on a trip last year, and they were going on another one?' I think to myself. 'Wait, that lady from my dream said…'

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I hear a voice from outside of my door.

"Let me in! Please let me in, I just need to make sure that he's going to be ok." The voice says.

"Miss, only family is allowed to see him right now. Unless you're family, please wait out here with everyone else."

"But I'm his fiancé, surely you can let me in? Please?" I hear her voice break and can hear her sobs. My heart breaks for her.

NO! I want her here! Let her in! Is what I want to say, but I can only mutter out a single, "Rise!"

My uncle looks at me for a moment then goes to the door opening it.

"Do you want me to let her in?" he asks. I nod my head yes and steps out. "I'll be right back Yu."

A short moment later the door is flung open and Rise rushes in followed by my uncle. She gently wraps her arms around me in a hug and I can feel her tears leaving a wet spot on my shoulder.

"You meany," she mumbles, "don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

I don't know how long we're there, with our arms wrapped around each other before Dojima coughs into his hand.

"So," he says, trying to break through the tension, "I never heard that you were going to get married let alone to a famous Idol." A small grin appears on his face as he pokes fun at me. "It's funny you know? This is how your parents met, kind of at least. I'll tell you the story another time. But getting married at such a young age, wow. You kids sure do grow up fast now."

He glances over at the clock and turns back to the door. "Listen, I need to go get my daughter from her Aunt so and go back to the hotel room. Now I know that it's a lot to take in Yu, but as soon as you're able to, we'll be holding the funeral service for your parents. I'll be back tomorrow and talk with you more later ok, now get some rest."

I nod at my uncle as he opens the door. Just as he's about to leave, he looks over at Rise.

"I don't know you that well but well, would you be willing to stay with him for the night?"

"Of course Dojima-san. I'll be here with him all night so don't worry about a thing."

He nods then leaves. After a minute of us sitting around trying to find the right words to say she lays down next to me.

"We have a lot to talk about Yu-kun." She says with her 'serious voice.'

I agree and she fills me in on what she knows until we're too tired to talk, and then we just lay there until we fall to sleep.

* * *

Now we have the end of the first chapter. I have the second chapter written, but not typed yet so it might be a moment before I get to that. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
